Kenjou Akira
This page is about the rewrite version of Cure Chocolat; for the original character, see Kenjou Akira. is one of the six main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure! who is a second year high school student. She has dreams of being a doctor. Akira's alter ego is and she is based off chocolate. Her catchphrases are and . Bio Appearance Akira is a tall teenager with short red hair and sharp eyes. She wears a brown top under a beige and red button-up and a dog tag necklace. She also wears blue jeans with a brown belt and tan boots. During summer she switches to a white T-shirt with a red vest and red and white sneakers. During winter she wears a long-sleeved red collared shirt with a tan sweater and dark brown boots, sometimes adding a red pea coat and red gloves. As Cure Chocolat, her hair is brighter and longer, and her spiky bangs are streaked with dark brown. She wears a brown top hat with a red band and melting chocolate on top. Her outfit is composed of a red and brown long sleeved top with brown striped, puffed sleeves, and a shiny brown cape. Sticking out beneath this is a pale pleated mini-skirt and crimson bike shorts. Her Sweets Pact is attached to her hip, while a chocolate bar with a golden cravat is sewn into her collar. She wears a brown choker with matching chocolate earrings. She gains white gloves with a loose cuff and square-shaped button, white stockings, and crimson boots and winged trim around the top. Personality Akira is a gentle boyish second year high school student. She knows her way around places which makes her a good person to rely on. Akira has a sickly younger sister who she tends to give chocolate to as a way of cheering her up. Relationships *'Kotozume Yukari' - They were close friends, going to the same school and being really popular girls. They are often seen spending time with each other. Akira and Yukari's relationship starts developing in a romantic way over time. *'Kenjou Miku' - Akira is very close to her little sister, bringing her chocolate whenever she visits her. In episode 15, it is shown that Miku loves Akira very much, and longs to see her smile in happiness instead of concern. Etymology Kenjou (剣城): Ken (剣) means 'sword' while Jou (城) means 'castle'. Ken can also be used as a substitute for Inu (犬) when referring to dog breeds. Akira (あきら) is a name often used by men, and less frequently, also used by women. The name means 'bright', 'clear' or 'intelligent'. Chocolat is French for Chocolate. History Cure Chocolat is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Akira. She transforms using the phrase "Shining • Decoration!". In this form, she uses fire used attacks in her combat. In combat, she uses her boyish charm to give her an advantage to attack. Transformations Attacks * is one of chocolat's main attacks. * is one of chocolate's main attacks. To use it, she must use the Candy Rod. * Kirakirakirarun♪Kirakiraru♪: '''Is a powerful enchantment that macaron and other cures use to collect kirakira for attacks and special transformations. * is the group attack Chocolat performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Candy Rod. * is the 2nd group attack Chocolat preforms with the team, including Parfait. Songs Akira's voice actress, '''Mori Nanako, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Miyama Karen, who voices Usami Ichika, Fukuhara Haruka, who voices Arisugawa Himari, Muranaka Tomo, who voices Tategami Aoi, Fujita Saki, who voices Kotozume Yukari, and Minase Inori, who voices Kirahoshi Ciel. * ★Showdown★ Duet * Girls★Best Friend (With Kotozume Yukari) Trivia *Akira's birthday is in September 24th, making her Zodiac sign Libra. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly